Polsat Sport Extra
Polsat Sport Extra is Polish sports television network owned by Telewizja Polsat. The channel broadcasts sports events (volleyball, beach volleyball, football, basketball, cycling, boxing, mixed martial arts, racing, golf, tennis, handball, Olympic games, rugby, athletics, winter sports, motorsports). History Its creation is closely related to the fact that Polsat has purchased broadcasting rights to several European football leagues - to be presented by only one channel - and the 2006 football world cup in Germany. On September 17, 2009, Polsat Futbol took off and was available in the sports package for an additional fee and Polsat Sport Extra is included in the family package at no additional charge. Polsat Futbol ended broadcasting on June 1, 2012 at midnight. On the same day Polsat Sport Extra began broadcasting in HD quality. On June 10, 2016, Polsat Sport Extra and its high resolution version of the channel changed the logo to the current sender's main logotype. From April 2017, on the Cyfrowy Polsat platform, its signal is transmitted only in high definition (HD). Programmings Volleyball * FIVB Volleyball Men's World Championship * FIVB Volleyball Women's World Championship * Eliminations of Men's Volleyball Championship * Eliminations of Women's Volleyball Championship * Women's European Volleyball Championship * Men's European Volleyball Championship * FIVB Volleyball World League * FIVB Volleyball World Grand Prix * FIVB Volleyball Men's World Cup * FIVB Volleyball Men's Club World Championship * FIVB Volleyball Women's Club World Championship * PlusLiga * Orlen Liga * Polish Men's Volleyball Cup * Polish Women's Volleyball Cup * CEV Champions League * CEV Women's Champions League * CEV Cup * Women's CEV Cup * CEV Challenge Cup * CEV Women's Challenge Cup * Poland Men's National Volleyball Team friendly matches * Poland Women's National Volleyball Team friendly matches * Friendly tournaments * Friendly matches Beach volleyball * FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour * Orlen Beach Ball Tour Football * Eliminations of FIFA World Cup 2018 * Eliminations of UEFA Euro 2016 * Eliminations of UEFA European Under-19 Championship * Eliminations of UEFA European Under-21 Championship * Polish Cup * Pierwsza liga * Poland National Football Team all matches * Eredivisie * KNVB Cup * Russian Premier League * Coppa Italia * Friendly tournaments * Friendly matches Beach football * Intercontinental Cup * Euro Beach Soccer * FIFA Club World Cup Basketball * Polish Basketball League * Polish Basketball Cup * Polish Basketball Supercup * Polish Basketball League Stars * Poland National Basketball Team all matches * EuroBasket * Friendly tournaments * Friendly matches Cycling * UCI Track Cycling World Championship * UCI Road World Championship * UCI Mountain Bike World Championship * UCI Cyclo-Cross World Championship * UCI BMX World Championship * Tour de Romandie * Tour de Suisse * Tour of Flanders Boxing * Boxing Galas with the Participation of Polish Boxers * Wojak Boxing Night * Polsat Boxing Night * Polsat Boks Amatorski * KnockOut Promotions fights * Sauerland Event fights * HBO World Championship Boxing * Uniwersum fights * Top Rank fights Mixed martial arts * KSW * Fight Exlusive Night Powerboat * Formula 1 Powerboat World Championship Golf * The Open Championship Tennis * Wimbledon * ATP World Tour Masters 1000 * ATP World Tour 500 series * ATP Finals Handball * Polish Men's Handball Cup * Polish Women's Handball Cup * Poland National Handball Team friendly matches * Poland Women's National Handball Team friendly matches * Friendly tournaments * Friendly matches Olympic games * World Games 2017 * European Games Rugby * Rugby World Cup * Eliminations of Rugby World Cup * Rugby Europe International Championships * Eliminations of Rugby Europe International Championships * Poland National Rugby Union Team all matches * Ekstraliga * Friendly tournaments * Friendly matches Athletics * IAAF Diamond League Winter sports * Biathlon World Cup * Biathlon World Championships * FIS Snowboard World Championships * FIS Freestyle World Ski Championships * Biathlon European Championships * Snowboard Burton European Open * Snowboard U.S. Grand Prix Motorsports * Porsche Supercup * World Rally Championships * MotoGP * Moto2 * Moto3 * Rallycrosie World Cup * Elite Leaugue * Fair-Play Cup Sports magazines * Sport Flash * Polska 2016 * Puncher * Gala Tygodnika Piłka Nożna * ATP World Tour Uncovered * W Narożniku Polsatu * Monster Jam * Magazyn Koszykarski * WRC Magazyn * Kulisy Sportu * KSW Magazyn * Gwiazdy Futbolu * Atleci * Cafe Futbol * FIFA Futbol mundial * Trans World Sport * Fis * European Tour Weekly * Clip * KSW News Logos Polsat Sport Extra (2005-2016).png|First logo (2005-2011) Polsat Sport Extra HD (2012-2016).png|HD logo (2012-2016) Polsat Sport Extra (2016-.n.v.).png|Second logo (2016-present) Polsat Sport Extra HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Launched in 2005 Category:Poland Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Sport television channels